


Amnesia

by Sage_Grey



Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, polyship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Grey/pseuds/Sage_Grey
Summary: Noctis forgets everything. And that means... pretty much everything.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Amnesia

Sunlight cast upon the ceiling was what woke me first. The room was glowing softly with the light of the late morning sun but instead of the fuzzy, comforting feeling of first waking up, I feel anxiousness coil in my chest and tighten around my lungs. I sit up and immediately I know I’m not in my room. The room I’m in is a lot smaller than my bedroom in the Citadel, the white plastered walls and cheaply painted wooden door tell me I’m in some shitty apartment. Somewhere a prince like myself really shouldn’t be found in. 

In a panicked haze I throw the sheets back and stagger to my feet, taking in more of the space around me. I recognize a few of my favorite books and magazines on the desk nearby and the pile of dark clothes on the floor are undoubtedly mine. 

I stumble over myself in my rush to the door and fling it open, calling out roughly for my father before I come to find three people in the room before me. One, sitting and reading as most of his muscles take up the entire couch, the second in the kitchen, sharply peering down at the dish at his fingertips, and the third happily kicks his feet at the kitchen island, chatting aimlessly. However, when my cry reaches their ears, they each stop and stare which only makes my anxiety worsen. 

“Whoa Noct, buddy, you alright?” The blonde at the island sits up and I feel like his piercing, violet eyes bare straight into me. His freckled face is full of concern for me, but I have no idea why or how he even knew my name to begin with. 

The tall man in the kitchen picks up a hand towel and dries his hands with it as he stares at me from behind his glasses. There’s something familiar about him, but the thought flees my mind as my stress makes itself known in the pathetic whimper that escapes my mouth. “What the hell is happening?” My voice is shaky and I swallow in an attempt to soothe the prickling panic building up in the back of my throat. “Where am I? Where’s my father?!”

The man with the glasses calmly gestures to the empty stool beside the blonde. “Please Noctis, come sit and I will explain everything to you.”

“Iggy, what the fuck’s wrong with him?” The strong guy on the couch is now standing, looking intimidating as ever as he stares me down. 

The man he called ‘Iggy’ holds a hand up to him as if to silence him, then turns to me again. “Please.” He gestures to the seat again. 

I really want to book it to the door and never look back, but I’m pretty sure the beefy guy by the couch would stop me before I even made it halfway. So, as I try to hide my shaking hands, I cautiously take the seat beside the blonde boy who, now that I’m closer to, looks to be around the same age as myself. 

“Are you hungry?” 

As I shake my head, the man places a dish of probably the best smelling food I’ve ever been in the presence of down in front of me and my stomach instantly rumbles. I hesitate, thinking I probably shouldn’t accept food from this guy I barely know, but it smells so good I can’t help but pick up the fork and dig in. I can’t remember the last time I ate. Actually, I can’t really remember anything at all. 

“Noctis, my name is Ignis. I am your advisor and tactician.” The man with glasses introduces himself. He then gestures to the guy beside me. “This is your best friend Prompto.” The freckled boy gives a shy but toothy grin and waves. Ignis then gestures to the big man who I now realize is even closer. “And this is your Shield, Gladiolus.” The big brunette nods his head. “The three of us are your royal retainers.” 

“Royal retainers...” I repeat, unsure of why I don’t remember such an important detail of my livelihood. “If you are my retainers, why are we in an apartment and not at the Citadel?” I question further. “And where is my father?”

“This is your apartment, Noct.” The blonde named Prompto speaks up. “Your dad made you move out of the Citadel and get a job. Remember?” Worry still floods his face and his puppy dog eyes almost make me feel guilty for being so harsh. 

If these three really are my royal retainers, I might as well come clean. “No I... I don’t.” I can practically feel the air stiffen as the words leave my mouth. The other two look to Ignis, while Ignis glances to the bigger guy, Gladiolus, before looking back to me. 

“What is the last thing you remember?” He asks. 

It’s a good question. For a long moment, my mind is blank. I have memories, I remember my father and Luna of course, but they seem foggy. The more I try to focus in, the more rippled and unclear the thoughts become. It almost hurts and I plant my face into my hands, resting my elbows on the island counter. “I don’t know, I can’t remember anything!” The familiar prickling in my throat bubbles up and I try swallowing it back down. “What is happening to me?” 

“I suppose you could have been struck with an ailment.” Ignis bites the tip of his gloved finger and pulls it off before reaching for my face. Before I realize what’s happening, his fingers brush against my chin, cold but gentle as he analyzes me. “Or perhaps it could simply be a case of amnesia.” 

“Amnesia?!” Prompto squawks. “You don’t think he’ll get his memories back?!”

“I didn’t say that.” Ignis’ hand leaves my face and I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding. “Perhaps his memories will return with time. For now, I suppose we will carry on as normal, filling him in when it’s needed.” 

“You’re seriously thinking of letting him wander around with only half his memories?” My Shield - Gladiolus I think his name was - growls at the other and gestures to me with a hand that I notice is probably bigger than my face. “You can’t possibly think that’s a good idea.” 

Prompto stands up, fearlessly glaring up at Gladio in a defensive way that I think is pretty weird but then again, this whole situation is weird. “At least he’s keeping his cool and coming up with a plan. I don’t see you trying to help.” 

The larger brunette opens his mouth to retort but Ignis cuts him off. “Fighting about this will not solve anything and certainly will not help Noctis regain his memories.” He states, glancing to Prompto who only pouts and sits back down beside me. Ignis’ eyes slide back to Gladio before continuing. “He will not be ‘wandering around with half his memories’ if he has his Shield there beside him. His Highness will just have to get used to your presence until he returns to normal.” 

‘Get used to’ was an understatement. Gladio exerted sheer magnificence and made me suddenly aware of how scrawny I must look next to him. Also, the guy looked like he could tear me apart with just his hands. Intimidating didn’t even begin to describe him. 

“Um,” My supposed best friend pipes up. “What about... you know.” 

All three glance between themselves and another wave of anxiousness hits me. It wasn’t just the concerned look on each of their faces, it was also the aberration of it all. “About what?” I ask. 

“Nothing.”

“We-“ 

Both Ignis and Gladio shoot Prompto a look that have both of us swallowing our next words. 

“I will explain to you everything you must know tonight when we have the time.” Ignis explains to me, but I can’t help but notice the redness in Prompto’s face. Before I can question about it further, Ignis continues. “As of now, I believe we all have some form of work to attend to.” 

There’s a yelp from Prompto and suddenly he’s by the door, shoving his feet into his shoes and throwing a bag onto his shoulders. “Shit, shit! I’m already late, I’ll see you guys tonight!!” 

“Darling,” Calmly, as if he’s done this before, Ignis lifts Prompto’s phone from it’s place on the counter and holds it out. “Please don’t forget your phone.” 

“Ah!” Almost tripping over himself, Prompto runs over and takes it with a very energetic thank you before rushing through the front door, leaving me dizzy from just watching. 

Beside me, Gladio grumbles before taking out his own phone to check the time. “Yeah, I better get going.” He shoves it back into his pocket before his eyes find Ignis’ again. “Do you want me to take Princess to the Citadel?” My eyes narrow at the delightful pet name he’s given me and I scoff. Some grit this guy has. 

“No it’s quite alright, I will handle this. It is my job after all.” Ignis reaches out and takes my now empty plate and brings it to the sink as he begins cleaning up after what I’m guessing is breakfast. “Please inform Cor of our issue when you meet with him today, Noct’s training schedule must be revised for now.” At the mention of the name Cor, I feel something pull at me from the inside. It felt like I was at a loss for words with my sentence right on the tip of my tongue, only it was inside my head, in my brain, like a bubble just about to burst but not quite there. 

“Got it.” My Shield gathers his things and throws on a sweater that kind of makes him look like a gym teacher. “Keep me posted.” 

“Certainly.”


End file.
